Velbard the Wizard
Velbard the Wizard is an elderly drow wizard with immense power, he spends his time overseeing the Fallcrest College and the the High Library. He has immense wizard powers and a vast knowledge of magic, magical relics, and other pieces of information he has gathered throughout his extensive life. History Before meeting the Party While much of his early life is unknown to the party, he is clearly a very elderly elf who has gathered immense power and knowledge over his life. When Rob Boss first appeared, his powerful presence could be felt by Velbard. It is unknown how he responded to this event. Arrival of the Party in Fallcrest After entering Fallcrest, the party decided to go to the Fallcrest College and the High Library. At the college, the party met Velbard for the first time, where he restored Aisu's hair color to normal and directed the party to visit Dan Hughes for magical items they may want. When the party moved on to the High Library, they met up with Velbard again, who levitated to his study at the top of the tower and told the party he could help them if they have any questions. The party visited the High Library multiple times, during which Velbard cast a spell on Blarg to allow him to read, gave Aisu and Enel ink and paper, gave Enel advice on how to be friends with animals, and showed Aisu how to use the canon he had found on one of the jesters in the Underbelly. While trying to learn more about the pendant Zander had found in the cave near Marl, Aisu found the book he was directed to had a powerful enchantment cast upon it which rendered it unreadable. When Aisu asked Velbard about the book, he assessed the enchantment and offered to decode it, stating his love for a good challenge. The party last saw Velbard just before they left to check the activities of the army, with Aisu telling Velbard as much and offering to send a message to them that he had completed decoding the book. Third Battle of Fallcrest Velbard participated in the Third Battle of Fallcrest, aiding the Party and other defenders during the battle. Velbard first appeared as the party neared Gordeon the Snake's command post, arriving from the south of the city where he was presumably fighting near the College. Upon his arrival the skies turned dark with a forming thunderstorm, initially worrying the Party that a more nefarious figure was approaching. With his first attack Velbard obliterated an entire battalion of New Nerathian Empire Soldiers, causing Gordeon the quickly retreat and gaining the admiration of Aisu Kurimu. This attack alone also gave Velbard the highest kill count out of anyone in the battle. Velbard later aided the Party in taking down the New Empire's Airship, casing a giant Mage Hand to lift them into the air with. Following the battle's end, Velbard used his restoration magic to help repair the damages to city.